the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: 20 Days
is the twenty-fourth season of After the Dark. Hosts People NPCs Timeline Day 1: *This is the future. The government now has a fun way of dealing with the worst of criminals. Putting them through the "20 Day Game". Nineteen prisoners are dropped in an enclosed city. They must live there for twenty days. If they can survive, they are freed from prison. If they can't, they die. The city is rigged with traps in unexpected places. It is up to the prisoners to survive the traps if they end up falling into them. *JA attempts to bond with Nicole. Collin threatens Sal when asked about his criminal status. *Sal and JA gather sticks, while Ziggy explores downtown. Purry checks out the department store. Despite looking normal, Purry finds the department store to be trapped. *Purry and Nicholas go to the diner, while Sal tries to test the department store trap. *While investigating the store, the group notices that Collin, Nicole and Wendy are nowhere to be seen. Danny and Nunetta go looking for them. *Danny goes into the fast food place, but the walls begin closing in on him. He escapes by leaping through the drive-thru window. *Sal investigates the diner for food, while John goes to the airport. Jaylen checks out the indoor bus stop. *John's paranoia causes him to run out of the airport. JA and Nicholas go to join Sal at the diner. *Sal and Nicholas investigate the warehouse. Andrew joins them. Fed up with everyone else, John wanders away from the group. *Sal tests the department store once again, while Jaylen attempts to boost Nicholas up to look through a high office window. Jaylen finds the office building to be trapped. *JA mutters to himself as he tries to make fire. Everyone joins in, but no one can do it. *Upon nightfall, John investigates the school while Sal leads everyone else to a safe house. Day 2: *Nunetta investigates the bathroom, while Sal goes back to test the department store. Nunetta finds a strange potion. *Jaylen, Noah and Minke go to look for Collin, Nicole and Wendy. *Purry goes into the grocery store, but finds it to be trapped. The walls begin closing on her, and she can't seem to find a way out. *Gavin smashes the window to try and help Purry escape, but she can't make it out in time and is crushed and killed. *Nunetta gets fed up with Sal's testing and yells at him. Fed up with Sal, Andrew snaps his neck and kills him. *Gavin goes to the bank, but finds it locked. In the school cafeteria, John begins having visions of corpses. *Najim meets up with John in the school. Gavin and Noah argue about sanity near Sal's corpse. *Danny goes to the gun shop. Michael, Gavin and Noah follow him. Nunetta and Nathaniel shortly show up, and it appears all the guns are missing. They find a locked chest with a note that says "Courtesy of Collin". *Danny, Michael and Gavin take the chest, while Najim and John arrive at the gun shop. Najim and John discover monitors that allow them to see all around the gun shop. *Noah investigates the theater, while Danny suggests looking for Collin, Nicole and Wendy. *Upon entering the theater, Noah finds Collin cleaning a gun. Noah attempts to make conversation with him. *Collin tells Noah that he believes only one can win, and he's not afraid to kill anyone. He jokingly threatens Noah with the gun, before offering information. *Collin tells Noah that there's something inside a trapped building that he placed, and someone has to be brave enough to go get it. Collin then dismisses Noah. Day 3: *Gunshots are heard over by the airport. Jaylen and Noah go to investigate, with John, Nunetta and Danny following close behind. Jaylen and Noah spot Collin walking with his gun, recently fired. *The group starts a conversation with Collin, where he threatens them and continues his belief of every man for himself. *Noah, Jaylen and JA check out the locked bank. Meanwhile Nunetta, Michael and Ziggy investigate houses. John lurks around constantly. *Nunetta shoves Ziggy into a house, which Ziggy finds to be trapped. He luckily escapes. *At the same time, JA finds a trapped house and Noah finds the sport's store to be trapped. Noah escapes in time, but JA isn't quick enough. JA is crushed and killed by the walls. *Noah checks out the clothing store and sees someone moving inside. He enters and meets up with Collin. The two talk, and Collin reveals that he's survived every trap. *Minke checks a house, and finds it to be trapped. She checks another house and finds it to be trapped too. Minke checks another house and finds it to be trapped, but doesn't escape in time and she is spiked to death. *Michael checks a house's toilet and finds a key. He takes it. *John plays with the locked chest. Day 4: *Jaylen tries the key on the chest, but it doesn't work. *The group meets up with Wendy early in the morning. She claims to have seen Nicole recently, swimming out of the ocean looking afraid. Nunetta asks Wendy if Collin told her anything, and he claims that he knows where all the traps are. *John enters the school and sees Collin pacing with his gun in hand. He talks to him. *Jaylen tries the key on the bank, and it doesn't work. Noah searches all around for Nicole. *Noah searches the warehouse, and finds it to be trapped. Upon surviving, the group finds Nicole outside the warehouse. *Nicole tells the group that there's a chest in the ocean, but it's dangerous to try and get it. Noah doesn't care and dives into the ocean for it anyway. *In the ocean, Noah grabs the chest, but finds it to be shark-infested. Noah makes it to the surface of the ocean, and the shark stops chasing him. *Jaylen meets up with Noah and tries the key on the chest. It works, and they find another key inside. They try it on the other chest, but it doesn't work. *Jaylen tries the new key on the bank, and it works. Noah enters the bank, and finds it to be trapped. *Collin walks by and reveals that everything was a setup by him and they wasted their time trying to get into the bank, because it was all part of his plot to kill them. *An argument occurs between Noah and Collin after Collin insults Nunetta. Wendy attempts to break it up. *John attacks Collin from behind, but Collin reacts quickly and shoots John, killing him. *Collin threatens everyone, before walking off. Nicole falls to the ground, sobbing, as Noah tries to calm her. *Wendy claims that everyone must stick together if they want to survive. Day 5: *Nicole calmed down. It became apparent that the weather wasn't looking too good. *Wendy suggests that they continue looking for Collin's surprise, and seek shelter if the weather worsens. Danny wanders away from the group and checks the car dealer store. *Searching through car trunks, Danny finds a locked suitcase. He then returns to the group. *Wendy is frightened, and points out a massive tornado that formed in the middle of the city. Everyone runs to a house. *Danny, Nunetta, Ziggy and Najim reside in the first house's basement. Andrew, Nicole, Jaylen and Gavin reside in the third house's basement. Nathaniel, Michael, Nicholas, Noah and Wendy go to the seventh house. Only Collin appears to be hiding there with a gun and kicks them out. They move to the first house instead. *The tornado begins attacking the first house, as everyone tries to grab onto something. The house is destroyed and the roof is torn off. Everyone is lifted off and spun in the tornado. *The tornado sends the first house group flying, until they all land safely on a giant inflatable. The tornado destroys a few houses, then heads for the third. *Andrew, Jaylen and Nicole grab beams, but Gavin is lifted up once the roof is torn off by the tornado. Gavin is sent hurdling off, and dies after being splattered on the ground. *The tornado heads downtown while the group talks. Collin shows up and reveals that he put the inflatable there so the tornado wouldn't "do his job". Collin then heads in the tornado's direction. *The group heads to the school's basement for shelter. Day 6: *The tornado comes close to the school. Noah goes to check how close it is. *Noah finds that the grocery store and sports store have been destroyed, and the tornado is really close. *Taking a risk, everyone runs back to the houses. They make it and reside in the fifteenth house. Nunetta finds another potion and they all hide in the basement. *After looking out a window, Nunetta sees that the tornado has destroyed the warehouse. *Danny goes to check houses to see if they're safe or not. He manages to locate food. *Najim checks out a house, and finds it to be trapped. He doesn't escape in time and is killed by spikes. *Danny continues searching houses, before finding a trapped house that contains a chest. Danny survives the trap and makes it out with the chest. *Danny attempts to open the chest, but finds it to be sealed shut. He attempts to smash through it, but fails. *Noah begins feeling unsafe being outside during a tornado, and pressures everyone to follow him into a house for the night. Everyone follows. *The group resides in the basement and decides to wait out the tornado. Day 7: *The tornado ends. However, the group finds that the bus stop was destroyed. The group hears the sound of a motor over by the airport. *Noah goes to the airport and finds a red Hummer driving in circles. Danny joins Noah. They see that Collin is driving the Hummer. *Collin pulls up, as Noah talks to him. They threaten each other, before Collin reveals that the sealed chest is his surprise. He reveals that he's hidden pieces to his "puzzle" all around town. Collin tells them to search in the mall for two pieces. *Everyone goes to the mall to check it out. Nunetta smashes a window for no reason. *Upon entering the mall, Nunetta drags Michael to Pizza Hut in the food court. Danny gets a hat from Hot Topic. *Everyone begins searching the stores for things that could be Collin's puzzle pieces. *Nunetta cooks and eats pizza, sharing with everyone else. *Nathaniel finds a strange slip of paper that says "Red + Blue + Green = Acid" in the rest area. *Nunetta and Michael search GameStop, while Danny searches Hot Topic. Nunetta and Michael go to search everywhere else in the food court for the green potion. *Noah finds the green potion inside McDonald's. The group comes together and decides to combine the three potions. *Danny discovers that they need a blender to combine the potions. However, he can't find a blender. It appears they have been taken. *Nunetta decides to use a bowl instead. Danny smashes a window for fun, but hurts his hand. *The group takes a science kit from ToyLand. Nunetta attempts to stir the potions together, but finds that they don't mix easily. Day 8: *After a discussion, everyone agrees that they need to find a blender to mix the potions. *Michael and Nunetta search Kohl's, but have no luck. *Nathaniel searches ToyLand and finds a toy blender that doesn't work. *Nunetta and Michael search Target for a blender, but have no luck. *Jaylen searches Sears and finds a pile of blenders, including a note from Collin saying "Good job, here's one of the puzzle pieces.". *Jaylen plugs the blender in inside Dairy Queen and mixes the three potions. The three potions mix and become acid. *Michael pours some acid on the small chest's seal, burning it off. Inside is a silver key. *Jaylen tries the key on the chest, but it doesn't fit. Danny tries it on the suitcase and it opens. They find a golden key inside. * Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons